Lauren
Biography A human owned by the Ash, Dr. Lauren Lewis serves as a private physician for the Light Fae. Her position earns her the respect of the Light Fae, despite being human. She was bewitched by Bo during their first meeting and has since fallen in love with her. She has extensive knowledge of the different types of Fae and their abilities and finds human medicine mundane by comparison. In the first season, she taught Bo how to control her powers. When the Ash went into a coma at the beginning of the second season after Aife's attempt to start a new Fae war Lauren was passed on to the new Ash as "chattel". In Season 3 it is revealed that Lauren studied at Yale University and served in Afghanistan. It was revealed in Fae Gone Wild Lauren's first encounter with the Fae occurred in Africa while she was performing humanitarian work there where she witnessed the effects of the a deadly plaque. The sickness which only affected Fae brought Lauren into contact with the Ash who convinced her to work with the Light Fae to combat the disease. Ultimately Lewis was successful at curing the disease but not before it mysteriously infected her lover Nadia who was with her at the time. After Nadia fell into a coma Lauren gave herself to the Ash in the hopes of being able to use the access to Fae and scientific resources to cure her. Personality Lauren's loyalty to the Ash and the Light Fae seemed unquestionable. She stayed by the last Ash's side almost constantly while he was in a coma trusting no one else to treat him. She is extremely professional and serious, only relaxing in Bo's company though she is obviously very private and guarded about her circumstances. She has helped Bo on many occasions even though she herself has admitted it could be dangerous if the Ash found out about it. She also seduced Bo to keep her away from Fae politics when the Ash told her to, straining their relationship for awhile as Bo felt betrayed. Lauren seems to have done this to protect Bo and has since been forgiven. She is very much in love with Bo and has shown jealousy towards Dyson, just as he has been jealous of her. Despite that, when her girlfriend Nadia awoke from her coma, Lauren resumed their relationship. Relationships *'Bo': Despite a rocky relationship, Lauren and Bo rekindled their romance and sexual partnership in the episode It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away which also revealed that Lauren has a girlfriend Nadia who is in coma she is treating. It also appears that Nadia is the reason the Ash has a hold on her. When Lauren resumed her relationship with Nadia, Bo became "a very good friend." As of Season 3, they are in a relationship. *'Lachlan': He was the new Ash of the Light Fae(season 2). They have a strained relationship. Lauren escapes to Bo's house after he commands all humans under his control must be locked away when not working. *'Kenzi': Lauren has a strained relationship with Kenzi because she has broken Bo's heart in the past and Kenzi, being protective of Bo does not entirely trust Lauren. Lauren suggests that it is also based on Kenzi wanting to be the only human in Bo's life. Although in It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away Kenzi tells Bo to give Lauren a chance to explain her relationship with Nadia. *'Trick': Both Lauren and Trick have shown much respect for one another and Trick seeks out Lauren's advice due to her extensive knowledge of all things Fae. *'Dyson': Lauren and Dyson have had a very strained relationship in the past due to their mutual love for Bo and have both shown jealousy at times towards one another. Additionally, Dyson seemed to have some disdain for her because she is human and the property of the Ash. Recently their relationship seems to have improved and they now work together to help Bo. *'Hale': Lauren and Hale seem to have a friendly relationship but have had little interaction.Hale is also the acting Ash as of season 3. *'Nadia': Lauren's girlfriend, she appeared to have contracted a serious Fae disease while on a trip to Congo with Lauren. Actually, she had been cursed so that the Ash could get leverage on Lauren. She has been in a coma for the last 5 years. In exchange for helping Nadia, Lauren had to swear her allegiance to the Ash and become his property. Although she was eventually cured of the curse, Nadia was eventually corrupted by the Garuda, causing her to become psychopathic and forcing Bo to kill her. Trivia *Although her only two shown relationships in the series have been with women, Lauren mentioned that she had a male prom date when she was in high school, but given the timing Lauren simply may not have recognised her sexual identity or was still experimenting at that age. *In the episode ConFaegion, Lauren reveals that she was in Afghanistan for a time, presumably in the Army. Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2